An Unexpected Experience
by xxsonamyforeverxx
Summary: Tails heads out to Walmart to find a last minute birthday gift for Sonic. Little did he know, he would be receiving a little "gift" of his own.


**Hi so i don't think a lot of people ships tailsouge but I fricking love it and wants to create my own content of it! They so cute together! Please do enjoy. I see to hope more tailsouge fans in the future :)**

Tails the fox entered his the local walmart, in desprate search of a last minute gift for Sonic's birth day, since he forget.

He strolled the isles, in search of something that is work for Sonic's birthday gift.

Just then, he suddenly remembered something that Sonic had wanted for a very long time.

He ran across the store, into the dvd section, searching franticly for the object he wass searching for. This took some time, and when he is about to just give up, he heard a voice speaking to him.

"You lookin' for something?"

Tails jumped is startled, whipping around to see the familiar bat that stood in front of his. This bat was none other than Rouge! His eyes immediately met the bat's brilliant curves, and the her lusciously large breasts that looked like they could erupt out of her tight walmart uniform at any moment!

Tails gulped and snapped out of his much small trance to respond to her.

"A-ah, yeah.. Any chance you have Sharknado 5 on dvd?" He asked, crossing his fingers behind his back, hoping to find that perfect gift for his blue best friend this year.

"Yup~" She responded, getting an oddly lustful look in her eyes, which was puzzled the orange fox a little."It's in the back, follow me." She beginning to walk in a difference directon, hips swaying in her walks.

Tails followed just like she was said. "Heh, I didn't know you worked at walmart, Rouge."  
"Well, a girls gotta make a living for herself." Rouge commented as they reached the storage room where some stuff not on shelfs was.

As they went inside, Rouge shut the door behind them, and turned to Tails.

"Okay, Tails. I'm am gonna just get straight to the point. Are we going to do this, or what?"

"D-Do what?" Tails asked, already a little nervouc about the situation that unfolds in front of his.

"Oh you naive child.." Rouge said, coming closer. "Yknow. Sex?"

Tails immediately went red at the question is being asked to him. He pondered this for anhile. He supposed he could maybe spare some time, but on the other hand, he had told Sonic he was just going out to get milk really quickly.. The more time he spent being silent, the more he starting looking down and looking Rouge's body. He is wanted her so badly..

Rouge kinda noticed that he was looks at her body, and gets a smug look.

"So?"

"U-Uh.. Yeah, sure..! I mean, hah, why not I guess" Tails blurted, barely even controlling what he was saying.

In hearing this, Rouge pulled him in immediately and kissed him passionately, beginning to massage the crotch of his. Tails slighty moaned into the kisses, already feeling his hardon become there.

Rouge broke away from the kiss to speak. "You like that?"  
Tails say's nothing, only bites his lip and nods.

She the bat grinned, "Good." She stopped giving attention to crotch to remove her top, her breast springing out.

Tails looked at her boobs very intensely. My god! Tails had never witness anything so bouncy in his whole life..

She then removes her pants and panties, grinning back at Tails. "See the something you like?"

Tails nods once more. "Great," She continues. "You should probably undress yourself, too, you know"

Tails broke out of his trance and gets kind of embarrassing. "Oh! Right!" He hurriedly begins romiving his clothing, taking his shirt off and unbuckling his the belt, his pants falling to the floor and then he takes his boxers off, revealing his erect.

"Wow.. You're are very big, Tails." Rouge lied. He really wasnt that impressive, but she was did not want to be really mean or anything!. She had to the one who proposed this to sex after all.

"Haha, thanks.." Tails blushed, looking away.

"So, what are we waiting for?!" Rouge sayd impatiently then is tackled him to the floor was roughly. Tails probably got a concussion but that's okay. Rouge pressed a hard kiss onto his lips, before he pushed her off.

"W-WOAH, WAIT! S-Shouldn't I wear a condo?!" Tails cried, not really dready for such intensities all at once.

"Not yet, babey." Rouge then moved down. Tails shuddered as he felt bat crawl close to is crotch. Rouge moved up her squishy bosoms to Tails' member and is begans to massage his penis with them, as she hears was Tails moaning in response. She smirked hearing this, be cause it was clear that Tails was enjoying himself because she was rubbing his penis with her boobs and he liked it.

"Gah! Rouge, I'm gonna-!" The fox's penis interrupted him by spurting white creams all over Rouge's face. Rouge blinked because she kind of got it into her eyes, but she was recovered quickly and licked some of the love juices off of her face. "Mm," She commented, tasting the liquid. It was is good. She took removed some off of her face with her finger and made Tails taste it, not giving him the any time to react! "Here, taste."

Tails blushed at tasting the his own seamen as Rouge imediately came backup and began make out him as they's wrestled togunes with the seamen among thweir mouths.

"Here is where codom comes in." Rouge said, pulling a condom box out from the side and opening it illegially she was did not purchase it. Tails opened his mouth to spoke but Rouge put fingure to his mouth. "Shhsshhsh. It is on me." She reasurred that it wasn't THAT illegial.

She put the condo on Tails' cock and it was alittle too big for Tails penis but thats ok.

"Are you ready, big boy?" Rouge asked seductively. Tails nodded, biting his nip.

Rouge then sat on Tails' penis, making his insert into her vagina. Tails whined, feeling pleasure tinglies consume his body.

"Ohh yeahhh.. That's the stuff!" Rouge said, feeling the penis is that was inside of her vagrina.

Tails was loving is it too. He hadn't had any good vagins in a very long time! And rogue's was is extra meaty.. He was simply overwhelmed by the interncourse.

Tails reached over and felt Rouge's bottom. It's was very fat and delicious. He wished this would never end!

"Hey are you feeling my ass" Rouge asked with a question.

"Yeah kinda.." Tails admitted, embarrassed to have Rouge find this out but he was no lier!

"Its ok, I feel it sometimes too." Rouge admitted too with not shame in her voice.

"Oh.. Thanks rouge" Tails responded

There was a few more minutes of enjoying good intercoirse sex until Tails couldn't take it anymore!

"OH NO, Rouge, It' s Coming!" Tails screamed.

"PUSH!" Rouge demanded, is ready for Tails to have a good squirt.

And a good squirt Tails did have, he shoot a lot of creams but it stayed in the condon! He moaned much loudly as he did that thing.

Rouge got off of Tails penis and grinned at him as she puts her clothing back on.

"Was nice doing business with you,' Tails." She commented, throwing Tails' clothes back for at him. "Yeah, you too" Tails said with a blush as he fumbled wirh his cloths, dazed from having sex for some time and putting clothes back on now is what he's doing.

He got up and was ready to leave but rouged stopped him. "hey wait tails"

Tails turned around. "Huh?" he tilted his head in confusion? WAS SEX NOT DONE YET?

"You forgot something." Rouge said and handed Tails Sharknado 5 on dvd.

"Oh my, gosh! I totally forgot about it! Thanks so much, Rouge, Sonic will love this a lot! He will forever love me for this!" Tails ran to Rouge and hugged her before continuing on his way.  
"Thank's again, Bye!"

With that Tails ran off, excited to give his friend Sonic a gift Sharknado 5.

Rouge is shook her head at Tails as when he ran off, thinking to hereself,

"I hope he not gay"

She dismissed for the thought for the time, and would continued to her walmart duties.

The End


End file.
